wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlord Mandokir (original)
Bloodlord Mandokir No aspect The Bloodlord is a much more difficult fight than the snake, bat or spider aspects. He levels with your deaths, and has an extremely fast moving, quite deadly raptor. The best way to deal with Mand is to line people up in a tight semi-circle around the tank, about 20+ yards from him. The first part of the fight consists of killing the speaker. Waste no mana on this easy mob, use only wands and white damage if you are able. Warriors should build rage off of this mob as well. After the speaker is killed, Mand will ride down on his raptor and hop off of Ohgan to start attacking someone. At this point an offtank needs to grab Ohgan, and pull him away from the Bloodlord. Raptor Area I suggest pulling the raptor near that corner on the wall. Allow the OT to get agro first, and have enough hate built up that he wont run around and kill. Kill Ohgan quickly, in order to get on to the Bloodlord. The Bloodlord is a difficult fight now, and you must be extremely careful. The Bloodlord will do 3 really painful things you much watch for. *First, he has an ability to "watch" a character. When this happens, he will yell who he is watching. This person must stop ALL action untilt he debuff is gone. If not, he will charge them, doing massive damage. If it is on the tank, he, and all dpses, must stop immediatly. *He has a whirlwind attack that lasts several seconds. When it is over, it can do up to 2500 dmg. The second you see this start to happen, strafe away. Do not backstep, or you will be hit. *He sometimes randomly charges a person, doing only a small amount of damage, but disorienting the group. When this happens, the MT must bring him back to the middle quickly. The Bloodlord has 1 more very tricky thing. Your demise. When you die, he gains experience. Enough deaths will level him, making him hit harder, take less damage, and grow in size. If this happens more than 5 times, it will almost certainly be a wipe. Try not to let this happen. There are also spirits around that will ressurect you when you die, with full stats. They randomly choose a corpse to ressurect, so use it when you get it. But attempt to stay alive as best you can, as your death fuels his strength. When his life gets lower, he will likely have leveled a time or 2. This is when you should really start on the DPS. The larger he gets, the more DPS you must hit him with to defeat him. Good luck, and grats when you defeat him. And you dont want to see something like This happen. Trust me, take 20 men into this fight, and be well prepared, or you will end up like countless other groups...being destroyed by the worlds largest troll, whos very angry at you. * You can no longer stay on the wall to avoid his charges, nor can you hide in the spears. These were exploits, and have both been corrected. Trust me on this one. * It is quite useful for a hunter responsible for pulling the pet and the offtank to create a macro to target the pet. The macro is a simple one, /target Ohgan, but it saves vaulable time since the pet moves so fast that is difficult to target. * Unlike the Spider or Snake boss, you can "not" reset this encounter by running out of the room, so dont bother trying. Also, dont bother using Vanish or Fake death, he sees right trough you. = Alternate Strategy = We have killed Manokir several times, last one yesterday, and you can still "hide" in the spears, as long as you control your aggro Mandokir should not move away from the MT. First Stage MT S -----_--| ## | ## OT | Place your casters just behind the northern spear stockade (southern side, marked with a "_" ). Pull the speaker (marked with an S) and take him down quickly. The MT should be out the stockade by now, ready to pull Mandokir when it is necessary. It's important to push "ESC" key as soon as the message "Mandokir says: xxxx I'm watching you" (xxxx = your player name) is displayed. Mandokir will come down the hut and stay for around 2 seconds in the same place the speaker was. Be sure the tanks are in position, and the rest of the raid is with the casters behind the stockade. The Offtank should take Ohgan (Mandokir's raptor) as it charges, while the MT should hold Mandokir outside the square. All dps should be concentrated on Ohgan now, except for the MT and his support healer/s. Mandokir doesn't hit so hard by now. Be ready to heal him when Ogham dies, though, as Mandokir gets enraged. Second Stage Now it's time to change target. Mandokir has a lot of hp so it's better to take him down slowly. Slow dps on him, controlling your aggro. The OT must be ready to take Mandokir if the MT is "being watched" and any other member of the raid gets aggro with the bloodlord. The support warriors can join the MT from time to time, going back and using bandages if they're hit. Third Stage When his hps go down 25%, start heavy dpsing. Rogues should do an "attack and retreat" tactic as Mandokir's whirlwind attack hurts, hitting him and going back, bandaging if needed. It can be a long fight, as it is better to lower his life points slowly. If you keep this rules, no one in the raid should die, and Mandokir should be an easy (although long) kill. :: "Hiding" in the spears is an exploit, blizzard specifically stated it was.